


Horizons

by carlwheezer



Category: Pmcyt, no fandom here, nope nope nope no
Genre: Enderman, Fluff, Koi Pond, M/M, but not actuallym, cum, hi, i know were annoying, pls read, this has no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlwheezer/pseuds/carlwheezer
Summary: just some fantasy au enderbee! tubbo's a fae in this because 🥺🥺
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> ayoayoayo!
> 
> sage my beloved,,, come back to me,,,,,,,,,

Ranboo felt his legs traverse the uneven terrain of the forest, soft soil dipping in the earth whenever he took a step. It wasn’t as easy as one would think— trying not to trip over a rock or a patch of camouflaged dirt. It was especially difficult when you’re 8’5 with uncoordinated limbs, but Ranboo could live with the curse disguised as a blessing. 

The enderman-hybrid had taken a liking to travel the deep depths of mother nature and to see what her beauty has to offer— from collected herbs and plants for Techno’s odd potions to just enjoying how the leaves would bristle in the air and leave a calm ambiance to Ranboo’s ears, watching mythical creatures that inhabit these plains mundanely enjoy their routined life. 

Right now the situation was the latter, just traveling a nearby forest just because he could. Flowers and mushrooms weaved in the path that Ranboo took, the half black and white-haired male tried not to step on them and ruin its beauty. As if it was an allure, Ranboo could hear small humming from the unknown of the forest— not one from a horror movie, but an alluring sound that Ranboo would mistake one to be from a Siren. It was lovely, and before Ranboo knew it he could feel his heart overcome his brain and control his body to move towards the sound.

Tubbo had never truly been used to people being near where his home was. Except for Tommy, but as the days passed, the blonde had soon stopped coming to visit him. It stung a bit, but nothing he couldn't get over! He had been tending to the animals near, making sure to check on his bees. He hummed quietly, collecting the honeycomb he could. 

Heading back inside, the fae had been collecting ingredients to bake. The smell, and taste always made him feel all warm and fuzzy. What better way to spend a gorgeous day than baking in your cottage in the woods? 

Toby always sang while he did anything. To pass the time- to fill in the silence. It’s not like there would be anyone near where he lived anyways. An over powered by nothing other than wood, it always made everything taste better. More homey, in a way. 

“There we are!” He grinned as he pulled out his latest baked good from his oven, waiting for them to cool. The brunette could have sworn he heard footsteps, perhaps even a branch snapping, and whipped his head towards his window, calling out to whoever could’ve been there. “Um.. h-hello?”

The smell of sweet delicacies and baked fruits wafted through the air, acting as a sort of trail for Ranboo to follow like a game of ‘hot or cold’, the smell was only getting stronger as Ranboo continued to trudge on the path, the soft tune of someone or some _ thing _ getting louder as well. 

The area Ranboo has accidentally stumbled on was gorgeous, a small waterfall fell from a rock into a small creek, mushrooms and long grass covering the surrounding body of water; trees covered with moss as if it were a second coating also littered the area. It was a bit hidden, but it gave it that cozy feel that Ranboo was starting to enjoy. 

But Ranboo was never one for stealth, stepping on a branch and making a comically-loud sound, the humming stopped and Ranboo could feel himself hold his breath, as if he were doing something he shouldn’t. “Um.. h-hello?” A voice called out and Ranboo grimaced, this was a bit awkward. Ranboo turned towards to the voice and found— 

“Woah,” Ranboo unpromtly elicited a gasp, widening his eyes and covering his mouth once he realized what he said. This person— they were very pretty. “Hi...?” Ranboo responded dumbly, a sheepish tone laced into his remark.

The sky was starting to darken, the beautiful hue of blue changing to that of a gray. Dark clouds loomed overhead, and cracks of thunder could be heard rolling in from the distance. 

Toby, wasn't frightened. Of the person, at least. He grinned upon seeing Ranboo's body through his windows, walking out the door to greet him. Once he had fully came in perspective, the brunette practically wasn't phased. He simply kept the smile on his face, his cheeks dusted with freckles that practically glowed in the sunlight. 

Wait no- scratch that. 

They  _ did _ glow. 

He reached for Ranboo's hand, introducing himself. 

"Hello! I'm Tubbo. Or. Toby. Whichever you prefer to call me is fine with me! But, I couldn't help but notice how you're an enderman, yes? Well. It's going to rain soon. My ceilings are quite high if you'd want to come wait out the storm with me!"

If Ranboo could fight the clouds, he could. Oh, how ethereal the fae looked with the sun shining a soft golden hue on the boy’s shin, doe eyes filled with curiosity stared at Ranboo’s miss-matched ones, round cheeks sloped down and nose scrunched up whenever the fae bore a smile. 

But maybe Ranboo wouldn't— no, couldn’t be mad at the skies above for darkening the area, prominently showing the fae’s glowing freckles that illuminated the area between them. Ranboo was entranced, captured into the very being that is this far without having to have even known the boy’s name. 

“Oh— uh hi, I’m Ranboo, nice to meet you,” Ranboo introduced as he stumbled over his words, having half a mind to remember to respond to a question and not just openly gawk at the fae. Ranboo held Tubbo’s hands in his own, his eyes were wide like an idiot. You couldn’t blame Ranboo too hard, he’s never really met a person other than Techno and Phil... and his parents. 

Wow, that was a bit sad. 

“You’re right,” Ranboo mumbled as he looked above, a gloomy atmosphere took over the skies. “Well, if I wouldn’t be intruding on anything...” Ranboo replied, maybe he could easily teleport back to his own quaint home but Tubbo didn’t have to know that— or maybe he simply didn’t want to in favor of being able to spend more time with the fae.

Ranboo was pretty. Not your 'typical' kind of beautiful, mind you, but, Toby couldn't help but feel his heart flutter slightly as he spoke to him. His voice was deep- and yet it was so very soft. His mismatched well-  _ everything _ left Tubbo in awe. He was so perfect, in the fae's eyes, mind you. 

He shook his head as Ranboo had suggested he may be intruding- holding his hand tightly and leading him to the front door. "Nonsense! You wouldn't be, and even if you were I would still want you to come inside!" He grinned, opening the door and walking through himself. "Me and the person who built this home are quite a bit shorter than you, so you may want to mind your head." 

The cottage was a lot bigger on the inside than it seemed on the outside. Magic, optical illusions, who knows? But they had started to hum again, closing the door after the enderman was inside. 

"If you like sweets or baked goods I have plenty! I have a sweet tooth, and all of my recipes are home-made and the ingredients I use I gather from near my home! Everything is completely safe to eat, no need to worry."

Ranboo dumbly followed the shorter, not minding as the fae tugged on his hand to bring the enderman into his quaint home. It was exactly what Ranboo would imagine where a fae would reside in, wooden logs and stone accents; it looked cozy. 

“Oh yeah don’t worry, I usually have to duck,” Ranboo chuckles lightly, ducking significantly once he has to enter the door and less so once he’s inside, though he’s still hunched over a bit. Ranboo is used to this, most places aren’t very enderman friendly when it comes to heights or prejudice. 

Speaking of inside the house— it was far much larger than Ranboo expected it to be. Fae and their magic were something to be awed at. 

Ranboo is hit with the smell of home-made goods, seeing as this is where the delicacy Ranboo smelt earlier came from. “I feel bad just barging into your home and taking your food— but it does look very delicious,” Ranboo spoke truthfully.

Tubbo grinned, feeling a bit of pride as the enderman complimented his cooking without even tasting it. His cheeks were tinted pink, grabbing a plate and putting some of the warm pastries on it. 

“You aren’t barging in, Ranboo! I * _ invited*  _ you in. And it’s not like I could’ve eaten all of these while they were warm anyways!” He ran a hand through his fluffed brown hair, grabbing a pillow and placing it on the floor, then sitting himself down in a chair. 

“I figured with you being tall and all sitting in a chair for us short people would be quite uncomfortable. But if you’d want anything else, or need anything while we wait for the storm to clear up feel free to tell me!”

Ranboo took a pastry off the plate Tubbo placed with a small ‘thank you’ and a smile tugged onto his lips. It’s not every day someone is as nice to him as Tubbo is being— it’s a rare occurrence, but he’s never felt as safe and comfortable as he does now in Tubbo’s presence. 

“Ah, yes, thank you again for the treats. I’ll enjoy them,” Ranboo said with a smile as he made his way to sit down on the pillow. “No worries, you’ve done a lot for me already.” Ranboo smiled widely— but not too wide or else his jaw would be unhinged and he did want to scare off Tubbo. 

It was almost comedic how Ranboo was still a bit taller than Tubbo even if he was situated on the floor, even if only by 1 or 2 inches. Ranboo raised the baked good to his mouth, taking a bite. It was exactly what Ranboo expected it would taste like, heavenly. “Wow— this is amazing,” Ranboo said earnestly.

The fae took a bite out of his own pastry, grinning as he swallowed it down. It really did taste heavenly- but then again Tubbo was a bit biased. He felt his face flame up as the enderman complimented his baking, bouncing his thigh. 

"Thank you! They don't even take that long to make.. and if you'd like I also have some honeycomb! I just collected it a bit before you came." He truly was quite a bit shorter than Ranboo. Standing at 5'5, while the other was 8'5, meant a big height difference. Three feet, actually. Toby barely made it up to Ranboo's chest- and that was being generous. 

"You really are extremely tall.. I have-'' he paused. "had. A friend who was a bit over six foot, and he already towered over me but- you're  _ huge _ ! It's fascinating, really. I've always been curious about other creatures so to speak." He was rambling on for a bit, smile wide on his face as he spoke. It was clear that once Tubbo was passionate about something and you got him talking- that there really was no stopping him.

Ranboo continued to happily indulge in his dessert, smiling at Tubbo's seemingly non-ending optimism, it was a nice change of pace from Ranboo's overbearingly serious life. "You're too kind, Tubbo. But thank you, I'd love to take try some." Ranboo answered with a smile, it was best not to try to deny things from Tubbo since the male was persistently sweet. Ranboo didn't think he would be able to ever say 'no' to the fae's face. 

"Well— I suppose to you I'm very tall, It's kind of the average height amongst my people." Ranboo contributed with a hum, pondering a bit. Had he met any tall people? Going by Tubbo's height Techno would be tall— though the piglin-hybrid was just around 7"4. Oh— Bad, Bad was  _ extremely _ tall; whenever the male came to visit Techno for the first time Ranboo had to never crane his neck upwards to look at someone, he'd never met someone who was 9"6 before. 

"You're small... short, I'm fascinated on how you do so many things given your height— not in a rude way I mean," Ranboo mumbled on, his words weren't coming out the way he wanted to. "You seem fragile? But I'm sure you're perfectly capable enough to protect yourself." Ranboo added on, gesturing his hands animatedly.

Toby grinned, leaning on his elbow and listening to the enderman talk. He loved the way Ranboo's voice sounded- even if he were just rambling. It made him feel safe, weirdly enough. Especially seeing as endermen were normally seen as monsters- and something to be feared. 

Tubbo's face flushed as Ranboo had gotten to the topic of his own height, scratching the back of his neck. 

"Well.. it's not like I do much. I mostly just stay around this area. I used to get hurt all the time when I was little, though! Wilbur had to bandage me up because Tommy didn't know how.. and the look that Phil would give me after I got hurt! He was so angry but wanted to do nothing more than comfort me." The fae ranted on for a bit too long for his own liking, shutting themself up and giggling sheepishly. 

Ranboo nodded, continuing to bite into his treat as he listens to Tubbo. Of course, some names here and there were being thrown around, Ranboo hadn’t a clue who these ‘Wilbur’ and ‘Tommy’ characters were. But he did recognize a ‘Phil’, maybe it was just a coincidence; who knew how many people in the forest were named Phil? 

“Well, Tommy seems like a great guy,” Ranboo smiled, though it felt a bit sour. Ranboo wasn’t jealous— no, how could he be? He’d met Tubbo not even 10 minutes ago; he wasn’t jealous but a better word to describe it was ‘saddened’. 

Of course, Tubbo had friends, unlike him the fae was beautiful, funny, charming. Ranboo was sad at the fact he couldn’t be more like him. “I’m glad you don’t get hurt as often, that would suck.” Ranboo hummed softly, “I’m too clumsy for my own good, I get scratched up pretty badly.” The teenager admitted.

Toby grinned and nodded, starting to talk about his best friend, even if they didn’t really talk anymore. 

“I think that it has something to do with your height as well, Ranboo. No one can be 8 foot and not clumsy.” He snickered quietly to himself after poking fun at the enderman, leaning on his elbows. 

“Tommy still gets hurt often. Philza isn’t really around anymore to help him bandage himself up, but seeing as he grew up with two brothers he knows how to handle himself somewhat well I’d say!” Tubbo studied Ranboo a bit more, looking at the way his two-toned skin somewhat meshed together. 

  
“You’re very pretty, Ranboo.” Admittedly, he didn’t  _ mean _ to let it slip, but, he could just hope for the best.

\---------------------------------------------

And here they were, years later, the two of them happily married, dancing in the darkness of the canopies. Not caring how clumsy the two of them were, only focusing on each other. Toby bathing in moonbeams, and Ranboo grinning softly at the sight of his husband. All he could think was, _'How do I deserve him?'_ But looking into the fae's eyes, he knew. 

They were meant to find each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for hurting you in my last fic


End file.
